


Pre-Bendy Buddies: The Ink Machine

by HershelChocolate



Series: Pre-Bendy Buddies [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, P-bb au, batim au, bendy and the ink machine au, p-bbau, pre-bendy buddies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HershelChocolate/pseuds/HershelChocolate
Summary: A new installment in the Pre-Bendy Buddies series! How is everyone holding up after what happened? Who knows!





	1. Ink and Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Back back back again! You asked for it and here it is! Part two of this amazing series that I'm hoping to keep around for just a while longer. If you haven't read the first part of this series I highly recommend you do so before continuing! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read and liked my stories! Enjoy!

"...But I tell you what, if one more-a these pipes burst, I'm _outta here!"_

Wally put the tape recorder away just as Susie turned the corner. The sight of Wally covered in ink and attempting in vain to mop up some of it was no longer an uncommon sight in the studio.

"Another busy day?"

"When isn't it busy? Honestly Susie, I'm at my breaking point here."

Susie laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. We all have."

"Yeah but you aren't the ones cleanin' it up!"

"That is true..."

Wally smiled and resumed his work as Susie headed down the hall. It had been about a month or two since Joey's little "project" had been officially installed. "The Ink Machine", as he called it. He even insisted on a big sign above the room it housed. 

The darn thing had been a pain in everyone's side since a year before it's installment. Wally still remembered the day Joey started renovations in the break room to add weird pedestals. If only Henry were around t-

Wally paused in his cleaning. He tried not to think about Henry. He'd gotten very good at it over time. But it still hurt. 

"What's the matter this time?"

Sammy had come walking down the hall, a stack of papers in his hands as always. Wally sighed.

"It's all this stupid ink. It won't go away."

"Oh don't talk to me about that. Just in the past week that stupid machine has flooded the stairwell _twice_."

"Again? I thought Joey got that patched up?"

"He said he did."

And with that Sammy walked purposefully in the direction of Joey's office. 

Well. Even without...you-know-who...the studio was still an interesting place to be, that much was for sure. 

\---------- 

"Sammy, buddy, ya can't do this."

"I can and I will Norman, you can't stop me."

"At least let us negotiate a bit first! Kickin' out the band...for that long? What are ya even installin' in here?"

"It's none of your business, and I'm afraid if you don't move, I'll have to get Joey."

Norman folded his arms. Sammy had been acting up lately, but it was never anything like this. They had music to record, _his_ music, and having everyone move somewhere else for two whole weeks? May as well shut down the studio right then and there.

"Come on Sam, let's talk about this."

Sammy had already turned away. "Either get everyone to move or I'll do it myself."

"What's going on here?" Susie approached the pair, a look of concern on her face.

"Suz! Tell Sammy he can't kick out the band!"

"You're doing what?!" Susie turned harshly to Sammy. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. "Sammy, you've gotta stop doing things like this. Who authorized it?"

This, at least, made Sammy pause.

"No one did, did they?"

"I didn't say that."

"You might as well have. How are we going to record music? Record lines?"

Sammy turned angrily towards the two of them. "If you don't like it then _get out!"_

And with that, he unceremoniously shoved them out the door and slammed it in their faces. 

Wally poked his head in the hallway. 

"You guys okay? Thought I heard Sammy...he bein' weird again?"

Susie sighed. "You could say that, I suppose."

"Well hey! How 'bout after work we head over to my place! I got some cards, we could play poker."

Norman seemed to brighten at this statement, eagerly nodding his approval. "Sounds good. Around 8?"

"Sure thing! See ya then!"

\---------- 

"Oh Wally, your home is so nice!"

"Heh, thanks Susie. Just got all unpacked!"

Susie and Norman happily admired the small space that Wally now called his own. It was a cozy little place, with torn up but comfortable furniture. 

The sound of clicking drew their attention, as a small brown dog burst into the room. 

"Steve! Aw I missed ya buddy, how ya doin'?"

Wally cheerfully picked up the dog, petting it for a minute before handing him to Susie. 

"Aw, Steve! How are you? Are you having fun with Wally?"

The dog barked, before jumping out of her arms and running to the next room. 

"He just gets cuter every time I see him!"

"Yeah no kiddin'. Nice place ya got here Wally."

Wally nervously ruffled the back of his hair, a nervous habit he often did when receiving compliments. "Gee, thanks guys. Now who wants to play some cards?"

"You mean who wants to lose at cards."

"Hah! You willing to bet on it Norman?"

\---------- 

Sammy stood by the door to Joey's office, impatiently tapping his feet. He had waited 15 minutes already for a chat with the man, and he still had not answered the door. Sammy knew he was inside, why was he being such a shut-in?

Today was not a good day for Sammy. The stairwell had flooded again, ruining a song he had just written, as he had been standing in the stairwell at the time. Wally was late for some reason this morning, so he wasn't even around to help clean up. 

After knocking for a fifth time, Joey finally opened the door. Sammy was greeted with a bright smile and a pat on the back. 

"Sammy! How are you? What do you need?"

Sammy cleared his throat. Might as well get to the heart of the matter. 

"I think you need to do something about that machine of yours."

Joey's smile dropped just a bit. Leading him inside, Joey closed the door to his office. He led him over to his desk and sat him down, setting his cane nearby. 

This was something that everyone in the studio had noticed recently. Joey had come to work one day with a cane and a pronounced limp. No one questioned it, and no one planned to. 

Sitting down across from Sammy, Joey smiled and picked up some nearby papers. 

"So, what was this you said about my Machine?"

Sammy shook off the weird feeling he had gotten since entering the room. He tried to focus back on the matter at hand. 

"It needs to be taken care of. We can't get any work done like this! The stairwell can't take much more damage, and I think and few employees are starting to get ink poisoning from the stuff."

Joey rolled a pencil back and forth across the desk. Sammy had a feeling he wasn't listening. 

"Isn't it amazing?"

"...What is?"

"The Ink of course!" Joey's voice was beginning to get excited, and for some reason that made Sammy nervous. "It's goopy, and messy, and yes sometimes it is an inconvenience, but with just a bit of control and the right person...It can be used to make beautiful things."

Sammy simply stared. "You mean...the cartoons?"

"Yes! The cartoons! But not just them, imagine what else you could do with the ink, given the right tools?"

Sammy slowly stood up and started backing towards the door. 

"Yes well...you have fun with your ink."

"Oh I will, I will. And don't worry, maybe you will see what I mean someday."

Sammy practically ran out of his office, the strange feeling he had before coming back with a vengeance. Something had been off about Joey, but that was just crazy talk. 

That was it...Just talk. Right?

\---------- 

"Ah Wally, there you are!"

Wally looked up, and felt like running the second he saw Joey coming towards him. He must have done something wrong, of course he did, why else would Joey want to talk to him? But what did he do? And why was Joey just...Smiling at him?

All this panicking must have shown on his face, because Joey laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Wally, I'm not mad at you."

Wally breathed a sigh of relief, and slowly resumed his mopping. 

"So...Why did you need to see me then?"

"I just wanted to say how...how proud I am of you."

This made Wally freeze. He stared up at Joey, incredulous.

"Proud...of me?"

"Yes, yes, I know you don't hear it often but...I'd like to thank you for taking care of all the er...Mishaps, around here. It's very appreciated, and I hope someday you can see just how much help you've been here."

Wally stared at his boss. Was he sick? Was he doing okay? This wasn't normal, what did he do?

Joey laughed again, and simply walked off without another word.

Wally probably would have stood frozen there for quite some time if Norman hadn't turned the corner. 

"Hey, somethin' wrong Wally? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Oh no, it's um...it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Wally kept thinking back on that conversation for the next few days. For some reason, whenever he saw Joey after that, Wally had to shake off a weird feeling the rest of the day. 

\---------- 

"This is probably my favorite role so far. I really think Alice is going to be a big star someday!"

"I'm glad you think so!"

Susie quickly pocketed the tape, turning quickly to see Joey standing next to her.

"Oh, hello Joey. I didn't see you come in!"

Joey waved away this comment, grinning broadly at Susie. "Don't worry about it! I'm just so...so glad you like Alice. I really think you're perfect for the role! I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Well golly, thanks Joey! But er...did you need anything?"

"Oh yes, yes, of course. I need you to tell me if you see Sammy. I heard he's been working on a project in the band room?"

Susie sighed in relief. Finally, she could get Joey to shut down Sammy's silly renovations.

"Yes, he has actually. We've all had to wait until he goes home for the day to use the band room. And with Sammy that can be...especially late at night."

"I see." Joey seemed to be staring at nothing, thinking things over. His slightly strained smile made Susie squirm.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I need to talk to him, alright? You're doing great Susie, keep it up!"

Susie grinned and waved as he walked off. She couldn't help feeling like there was something going on with Joey recently. She just didn't know if she could help.

\---------- 

Sammy grumbled all the way to Joey's office. It had been a few days since he last went in there, and he still couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't go back. Especially since Susie had told him the context of this visit. 

Sammy raised his hand to knock on the door when he suddenly heard Joey's voice on the other side. This wasn't odd, but he seemed to be having an urgent one-sided conversation. Leaning closer, Sammy strained to hear what was going on.

"...No, no I can't do that can I? Should I? ...No, yes, you're right I...I should. Sammy wouldn't mind would he? ...No, he wouldn't. You're right, of course. But then who do I use first? What if it goes wrong?"

After a long silence on Joey's end, Sammy hesitantly knocked on the door. He heard a quick rustling of papers, then the tell-tale sound of Joey's uneven footsteps. 

The door swung open to reveal an ink-stained Joey, with an ink covered paper in his pocket and a fake smile on his face. Seeing Sammy, he quickly ushered him inside. 

"Sit, sit, I'm so glad you're here Sammy! I wanted to ask you something!"

Sammy simply nodded, looking around the room anxiously. Who was Joey talking to? Why was he mentioned? What was-

Joey clearing his throat snapped him back to attention. Yes, it was all very confusing. But he was still in a professional meeting with his boss. 

"So! I've heard about your little project in the band room?"

Sammy nodded. "Yes, I've been er...adding in an extra workspace."

"An extra workspace that requires a code to enter?"

Sammy paused. He hadn't set that up yet. How did he know?

"I assume that means it's true then. So what do you call this place?"

Sammy straightened in his seat. He had practiced this part before coming here. 

"I've heard how you have been, shall we say, hiding out in your own little sanctuary. I figured as an esteemed artist myself, I deserved something similar."

Joey leaned back in his seat and nodded, one hand fiddling with the ink coated paper hanging out of his pocket. 

"Very well then."

Sammy stared. "Huh?"

"I said very well! That seems to be a fine explanation. And such an interesting code as well...is "Sheep Songs" really your favorite song?

Sammy folded his arms. "Why wouldn't it? I wrote it didn't I?"

Joey laughed, "Fair enough!" Standing up, he shook Sammy's hand as he led him out the door. 

"Now be sure to tell anyone who questions that I give my full support to your project! Oh and Sammy..."

Sammy looked on curiously. Joey's smile never dropped, but the atmosphere of the room suddenly shifted.

"Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

And with that cheerful parting remark, Joey shut the door, leaving a stunned Sammy to return to his office.


	2. Music and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just blame Joey for everything that sounds good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first story in this series just reached 1k hits! Thank you all so much!

For the last year, anyone who visited Joey Drew Studios was aware that something was...off. The employees, who had spent much more time there, had been able to pinpoint the source of this change: Joey Drew himself. 

Anyone who had spent time with him since the Machine's installment could tell you there was something different about the man. A couple of these employees seemed to be affected more than others, and everyone had begun to piece together a pattern.

If you happened to spot Joey having a conversation with Wally, he tended to be in a good mood. The same couldn't be said for Wally, who could often be found with tears in his eyes after Joey left. Wally claims that he doesn't know why this happens, but he stays away from people for the rest of the day despite this. 

Joey often talked with Norman if he was feeling frustrated. No one could ask Norman what they were talking about however, as he locked himself in the projection booth for hours on end afterwards.

As for Susie, she often somehow inspired ideas for whatever Joey was doing that day. Susie herself didn't get any new ideas. On the contrary, she could often be found wandering the studio, muttering that she forgot something.

And as for Sammy...no one had the guts to go ask Sammy what he and Joey were talking about. But he was the one that Joey seemed to spend the most time with. 

In hindsight, the changes in Sammy should have been a warning to the others. But everything is always smarter in hindsight.

\---------- 

"Uh Sammy...? What's this?"

"It's the new song. What does it look like?"

"It looks like a song for Bendy."

"...Your point?"

"This is supposed to be an Alice song."

Sammy scoffed at this. "Come on Norman, do you really think Alice deserves my music?"

"Oh what, and Bendy does? What's the difference?"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well...they're both just cartoons. It's not like they can tell you they're the only one who 'deserves' your music."

"Well if you're going to act like that, I'll just take my music back then!"

Sammy tore the paper out of Norman's hands, stomping off towards his office. 

Norman simply shook his head. Sammy had been acting like this for a while now, it really shouldn't come as a surprise anymore. 

"That guy's been spendin' too much time with Joey..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Norman spun at the sound of Joey's voice, finding him calmly sitting next to the piano. 

"How...how long have you been here?"

Joey shrugged. "Long enough. Did you really mean what you said?"

"...Which part."

Joey stood up, with a bit of effort, and simply stared at Norman, his ever-present smile causing the music director to squirm. 

"The part about the Toons being...just cartoons."

"Well yeah, they are?"

"No, no, you misunderstand! They aren't _just_ cartoons! After all you've done here I thought maybe you'd understand that! These characters...they're essential to life here. They're a part of us! You could take a page from Susie's book."

Norman would have laughed if he wasn't scared. "Susie? She can hardly remember her lines. She's been spending too much time with you too."

"Like you haven't?"

Joey tilted his head, his smile growing. Norman backed up, watching nervously as Joey calmly left the room.

In a daze, Norman headed towards the projection booth.

\---------- 

"Susie? Susie...? Hey! Hey Susie!"

Susie almost jumped out of her chair when she finally noticed Wally shouting at her. 

"O-oh...Hello Wally. Do you need anything?"

Wally simply stared at her, a concerned look on his face. "I did but...are you doin' okay?"

Susie shook her head, placing a hand on her Alice necklace. "Yeah, I...I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am. I think..."

Wally sighed. "Okay that's it. You need to spend some time somewhere other than...here."

Susie looked around. They were talking in one of the recording booths. 

"Wait...Why did I come in here in the first place...?"

"Susie! You just grabbed some lines and came in here, just t' stare at the wall for 20 minutes asking why you walked in! What's the matter with you?"

"Oh..."

Susie paused to consider this, and soon she found herself simply captivated by the far wall of the room. Wally snapping his fingers in front of her face brought her back to reality. He seemed even more worried than before.

"Susie I...I'm worried about you. Come on, swing by my place later. We can play cards again...chat about old times...anything to get you out of this weird place you've been lately."

"Oh, no Wally, really, I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me!"

Wally lowered his head, his next words came out as a whisper. "Henry wouldn't like seein' ya like this, Susie."

The silence that stretched between them may have gone on for some time if they weren't interupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, hello Wally, Susie. How are you two doing?"

Wally glared at Joey, refusing to answer. Susie resumed staring at the wall, a confused expression on her face. 

"What were we talking about?"

Wally looked at Susie incredulously. Already? 

"...It was nothin' Susie...I gotta go...sweep the hallways or somethin'..."

Wally rushed out of the room, regretting leaving them alone. As he went to grab his broom, he had to pause to wipe tears from his eyes.

\---------- 

Sammy hesitated, his hand ready to knock on the door before him. But why should he hesitate? It was just Joey. Joey wouldn't hurt him or anything. Joey would understand. He always understood. 

Sammy knocked on the door. 

The familar sound of papers being hastily shoved away seemed to calm Sammy, and he seemed almost relaxed as Joey led him inside his office. 

"So Sammy, what do you need?"

What did he need? He needed something...

Joey patiently watched on as Sammy attempted to recall why he had come to visit his boss. His smile didn't waver, but then again it never did. 

Finally, Sammy managed to remember why he had come. How could he forget? It was the Ink, and he was covered in the stuff.

"I need you to er...fix the pipes by my office?"

"Why, what's wrong with them?"

Sammy stared. He was covered in ink. How could he ask that? What was his deal? Why was he...

Sammy paused, his train of thought suddenly stopping. What was he saying? Oh, right. The ink.

"W-well...you're er...idea for the ink pump was...nice? I would like you to move it somewhere else but...now there's leaks next to the door of my office. I can barely get in sometimes, and it's a mess."

Joey nodded, looking around his desk for something. Spotting it, he picked up an ink-stained piece of paper, shoving it in his pocket and humming. 

Sammy didn't question any of this. Why should he? It was just Joey. Joey understood him, he could understand Joey. 

"...Very well! I'll just have to make some more...renovations."

"Renovations...?"

"Yes! That's why this section has so many problems, we don't have anything to control the flow of ink! Of course, since you are the only one with this problem, we'll have to put it somewhere only you could get to. Say.. your sanctuary?"

Sammy hesitated. No. No, that was a terrible idea. First a pump switch in his office, and now this? How could Joey possibly think...

"...Yes. That sounds good."

"Great!" Joey stood up, leaning heavily on his desk, and shook Sammy's hand. "I'll let you be in charge of the installation, it is your sanctuary after all."

Sammy stared at his hand in a daze. For some reason he felt...off. And having Joey shake his hand for a solid 20 seconds as he simply stared did not help.

Joey led him to the door, and Sammy muttered a good-bye. He simply stood next to the closed door for a while, trying to place the odd feeling he had. His thoughts were still muddled when he heard muffled talking behind the door. 

"Yes, yes, I've made sure it's put somewhere safe...Oh don't worry, I think it's working! I'm getting better at drawing perfect circles...I think it helps."

Perfect circles? That was...odd. What did he mean by-

"I thought I warned you about the dangers of eavesdropping, Sammy."

Sammy quickly stepped back. He wasn't aware that the door had opened. In fact...he wasn't really sure where he was right now. Or who he was talking to. Or why the room seemed to be spinning. Or why...

\---------- 

"Hey! Any of you guys seen Sammy?"

Norman looked up as Wally entered the room. He shook his head, as did Susie and a few nearby employees. 

"Huh. Y'know, never thought I'd say this, but I kinda miss 'im. Wonder where he ran off to..."

As if on cue, Sammy entered the room, ignoring everyone around him.

"Well speak of the devil...you got anythin' to say for yourself Sam?"

Sammy ignored Norman and placed a stack of sheet music on the nearby table. He went to leave, but stopped when Wally blocked his path.

"Hey! You in there? What's your problem? You're creepin' me out more than Joey!"

Without saying anything, and without even a change in expression, Sammy roughly shoved Wally out of the way. 

Wally landed in a pile of instruments, causing an off-tune racket that disguised Sammy's exit. Norman rushed forward to help him up. 

Wally seemed oddly shaken, staring with wide eyes at the spot Sammy had been standing, mumbling sentence fragments without being able to finish any of them.

"Hey now...come on pal. Why don't you sit down with us?"

"Oh dear. What happened here?"

Joey walked over to the now-broken instruments, inspecting a violin that had been snapped in half. 

"Joey! Didja see Sammy? He just shoved Wally...I think there's somethin' wrong with him!"

Joey looked up, unconcerned. "I don't see a difference."

Norman watched, horrified, as Joey walked over to one of the other employees, starting up a casual conversation. The employee looked terrified, but continued talking to keep him away from Norman and the others.

Norman sighed. Susie had been staring blanky at the table the entire time. She didn't even know what had happened. Wally was still cautiously watching the door, quietly mumbling to himself.

"...If only Henry could see us now, eh pals?"


End file.
